Please Remember
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is move on in life and forever cherish the memories that you made. This is the case for Hermione and Draco. Songfic to Leann Rimes' song Please Remember. [[HrD]]


Authors Note: all the bolded stuff is in Hermione's POV... italic stuff is the lyrics.. plain stuff is in Draco's POV... enjoy!!

****

Our seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went by so quickly and neither of us were able to sit down and cherish the time that we were able to be together. We were in love and no one knew. We snuck around our entire seventh year and no one suspected a thing. People just assumed that I was out late studying for this test or finishing that essay. As for Draco, they were too scared of him to question why he was always out so late. Funny if you think about it because Draco isn't actually scary, it's all just an act that he puts on. Although, no one but I would know that. Before we knew it school was out and _we _had to end.

Time, sometimes the time just slips away

And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories

****

We both graduated head of our class, although that is what is expected of the Head Boy and Girl. At our graduation from Hogwarts we continued our act of hatred although we respectively congratulated one another after the ceremony. I was standing with Harry and Ron when Draco came over to me.

****

"Congratulations Granger," it was so simple but I could tell he wanted to say more than just congratulations, he wanted to say so much more. This was his goodbye.

"Congratulations Malfoy," was all I could get out. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't leave me. I wanted to yell to the entire world that we were in love. I wanted to tell him that we could make this work, that our blood should not affect us. Although, all that came out of my was 'congratulations'. Draco knew that it was my goodbye.

Then he turned his back to us and walked off towards his parents. Millions and millions of emotions ran through my head. I wanted to run after him but I stopped myself. This was for the best. He was right, it never would work out. Although, we'd always have that one year. That one year that we opened up to one another. That one year that one boy changed my entire life and in return I changed his.

_  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me_****

I walked away from Harry and Ron and went down to the lake. I watched Draco from afar. I watched him laugh and smile with his friends and family. I watched him leave with his parents. After an hour or so of staring into the lake thinking about my year spent with Draco I got up and decided that I had to move on in life, Draco's gone from my life, but he will never be gone from my memories.

Though we go our separate ways

I won't forget so don't forget   
the memories we made

****

As I lied down to go to bed that night memories of Draco flashed through my mind. When he and I were assigned to work on a Potions essay together. That's when everything started. We met in the library late at night to work on it because our busy schedules wouldn't allow any other time to meet. It was better this way because we were alone. The alone time that we spent in the beginning of the year working on a simple Potions essay is to blame for us ending up together. We learned so much about one another in the span of two weeks. My nightmare was becoming true, I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. I fell asleep with Draco on my mind, wondering what he was doing.

_  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
When time was yours and mine   
and we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_

I, Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger. Ironic isn't it? Who would have thought that a simple Potions essay would have brought together two enemies? Seventh year was amazing because I was with Hermione. I could say that it was the best year of my life, but that would be an understatement. It hurts me beyond belief that _we_ couldn't be. The wizarding world would never hear of such a thing. A Malfoy and a muggle-born? I wish I was able to run away from my name and take Hermione with me. We could go to a place where no one knew us, no one would know our backgrounds, our last names, the type of blood that runs through our veins. Although that's all a fantasy, that can never become a reality. When I congratulated Hermione after the ceremony I was saying goodbye to her, she knew that. It was such a hard thing for me to do, although, we both knew that it had to be done. I wish we had the chance to find out what could have been of us. Although, wishes never really do come true do they? I walked away from her and put on a fake smile the rest of the day. I made subtle glances at her when she was sitting down by the lake that even she wouldn't have noticed. I wanted to go down there and take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay, but she was right, we could never be together.

_  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away   
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We leave behind a life and time   
We'll never know again_

The night before graduation will always haunt me. Hermione and I stayed up all night convincing each other that we could never be, that it would never work out. There was too much to risk, too many people that would be hurt as the outcome of it. It was so hard to look her in the eyes and tell her lies, tell her things that I didn't completely believe, that I refused to believe. We feel asleep in each other's arms and in the morning I awoke and Hermione was no where in sight. 'It was for the best', is something that I will continuously tell myself, although I will never agree with it.

_  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine   
and we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me_****

It's been ten years since Draco and I have seen each other. I've moved on in life, although I never did forget Draco. I married a muggle and left the wizarding world. I couldn't stay there any longer because everywhere I went something reminded me of Draco. I still do love Draco, and I still wonder about what could have been. Although, I am happy with Michael, that is as happy as I can be with someone who is not Draco. I still lie awake at night wondering about what he's doing and whether or not he still thinks of my like I think of him. I still look back on my seventh year and smile. I will always remember Draco Malfoy, and I will always love him.

And how we laughed   
and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach

It's been ten years since I've laid my eyes on Hermione Granger. I've moved on in life in spite of the way that my heart was feeling. I married Pansy Parkinson, no surprise there though. The last I heard of Hermione she left the wizarding world for good and married a muggle. I hope she's happy with him, she deserves the best. I love my wife, but not the same way I loved Hermione. Hermione and I had a bond that I can never share with someone else. We cared for one another and truly cherished each other. I sometimes wonder if Hermione ever thinks about me. I'll always love Hermione and I will never forget her. There will never be a day that passes by that I won't think of her at least once.

I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
And I had you and you had me

****

Who knows, maybe one day I'll get the courage to return to the wizarding world and maybe I'll see Draco again. Maybe not.

For all I know, one day I'll walk into a random book shop and I'll see Hermione there, as if it was faith. Then again, maybe I'll never see her again in my life.

Please remember, please remember


End file.
